


La Segunda Prueba

by CitliEly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Romance, Slytherin Harry, Triwizard Tournament
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitliEly/pseuds/CitliEly
Summary: Estaba nervioso, nervioso y preocupado, apenas escuchaba a Bagman hablando sobre la segunda prueba, metió su mano en el bolsillo, sintió las branquialgas y puso toda su esperanza en ellas, su mirada se perdió en la superficie del lago: algo dentro de sí lo empujaba a entrar en el inmediatamente, no sabía qué solo sabía que la urgencia de entrar y recuperar lo que sea que fuera tan importante para él le hacía hormiguear la piel...





	

Se encontraba nervioso y Hermione no aparecía, sentía su corazón en la garganta, su respiración era pesada y ni siquiera la compañía de Ron lo animaba, menos aún si recordaba lo que le había dicho Dobby aquella mañana; sintió una palmada en la espalda y volteo la mirada, el rostro pecoso de su amigo le sonreía tratando de hacerlo sentir seguro, confiado: los leones eran buenos para infundir valentía. Pensó distraídamente en lo diferente que pudo ser su vida si hubiera sido Gryffindor igual que el pelirrojo frente a él y sonrió, no se arrepentía de haberle hecho caso al sombrero ya que el trato a los Slytherin había mejorado por su causa y él mismo se había abierto a conocer mejor a sus compañeros, incluso había logrado que Draco y Ron hicieran las pases. Inhaló profundamente tratando de recuperar el aliento que había perdido al correr hacia el lago, Ron apretó ligeramente su hombro y le sonrió, el ojiverde vio cómo se movía la boca de su amigo, seguramente dándole palabras de ánimo pero en todo lo que él podía pensar era en qué ¿Qué le quitaron? ¿Qué estaba siendo custodiado en el lago?

Las palabras del huevo se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza:

Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,

que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos.

Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,

pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!:

Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,

y para encontrarlo tienes una hora.

Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!

demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida.

Al menos el elfo le había llevado las branquialgas y entrar al lago no sería un problema pero aún estaba el detalle de qué le habían arrebatado, Dobby había dicho que era "su prenda", que era "lo que Harry Potter más podía valorar", pero no solo él, sino también el elfo mismo y que nunca se lo perdonaría si lo perdía, que confiaba en él para salvarlo ¿Salvarlo? ¿A quién?

Sus costillas dolían por la carrera matutina y aún no recuperaba el aliento del todo, Ron se despidió de él y añadió que buscaría a Hermione en las gradas, se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejándolo solo parado a un costado de Krum, estaba nervioso, nervioso y preocupado, apenas escuchaba a Bagman hablando sobre la segunda prueba, metió su mano en el bolsillo, sintió las branquialgas y puso toda su esperanza en ellas, su mirada se perdió en la superficie del lago: algo dentro de sí lo empujaba a entrar en el inmediatamente, no sabía qué solo sabía que la urgencia de entrar y recuperar lo que sea que fuera tan importante para él le hacía hormiguear la piel.

Uno, dos, tres, el sonido del silbato lo despertó de su trance, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines cual autómata, se metió las branquialgas a la boca y entró en el lago lentamente, sintiendo el agua helada quemarle la piel y el peso de su túnica aumentar gradualmente, las piedras del fondo el lago eran resbalosas, lisas, las branquialgas en su boca eran difíciles de masticar, gomosas, apenas y pudo tragarlas: se sentía como un completo idiota, parado allí con el agua a la mitad del cuerpo, tiritando de frío cual simple muggle, esperaba escuchar risas, burlas, la bulla normal de los Gryffindor cuando él se equivocaba pero lo único que había entre los leones era silencio, volteó la mirada tratando de localizar la cabeza rubia de su mejor amigo entre las serpientes y, cuando no la encontró entendió las palabras de Dobby "Su prenda, Harry Potter, señor, la prenda que siempre ha estado con usted, la prenda que envió a Dobby a ayudarle, que ayudó a Dobby a sacar información para cuidarlo. Harry Potter, señor, esa prenda también es importante para Dobby, Dobby no se lo perdonará si no lo salva pero Dobby confía, confía en su grandeza, ahora corra, solo faltan diez minutos para la prueba".

Repentinamente dejó de respirar, su corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho, trató de inhalar más le fue imposible, la cabeza le daba vueltas y simplemente se lanzó al agua, sumergiéndose completamente, el oxígeno volvió a su cabeza más su pecho seguía presionado, no pudo evitar examinarse, llevó sus manos a su cuello y las sintió, debajo de las orejas tenía agallas, se miró las manos: verdosas, fantasmales con membranas entre los dedos, sus pies se habían alargado y parecían aletas, se sentía más a gusto en el agua y se sorprendió con su propia fuerza y velocidad, su vista era perfecta, se impulsó hacia adelante y se alejó de la orilla, cuando perdió de vista el fondo del lago se sumergió aún más. Casi disfrutaba todo aquello: su curiosidad estaba siendo saciada de una manera poco convencional, siempre había querido explorar el lago, pero aún sentía la presión en el pecho esa preocupación por las palabras del elfo y su significado, rogaba internamente estarse equivocando al tiempo que se apresuraba en llegar más profundo dentro del lago, la oscuridad se cerraba sobre él, su recientemente adquirida buena vista se nublaba y reducía mientras el avanzaba entre bosques de algas, el tiempo se gastaba poco a poco y él lo sabía más ese conocimiento sólo lograba presionarlo. El paisaje dentro del lago se volvía tenebroso y solitario, el silencio lo mantenía alerta, pequeños pececillos plateados eran su única compañía pasando de un lado a otro rápidamente, el pelinegro forzaba su vista tratando de identificar algo en las profundidades más no había rastros de nada, ni de los otros campeones, ni de sirenas... ni siquiera un pequeño rastro de Draco, su corazón palpitó fuertemente, como si tratara de decirle algo. Se detuvo frente a una vasta extensión de algas esmeralda: algo dentro de sí lo jalaba hacia esa dirección, se adentró en ellas sin pensarlo realmente, sus piernas lo impulsaban hacia adelante con fuerza mientras su corazón palpitaba ferozmente y entonces sintió que lo jalaban por el tobillo, volteó su mirada y vio dos grindylows colgados de sus piernas, tratando de jalarlo hacia abajo, mostrándole los afilados colmillos, metió su mano a la túnica en busca de su varita, grito un hechizo y se deshizo de los demonios, nadó hacia arriba saliendo del bosque de algas, manteniéndose lo suficientemente alejado para evitar a los pequeños demonios pero siguiendo en la dirección que iba con anterioridad, sintiendo esa extraña atracción pero distrayéndose con el silencio; describió un circulo dentro del agua, dudando repentinamente de la dirección que había escogido, pensando en el tiempo que podía quedarle, en lo que ocurriría si no lo lograba, se metió tanto en sus pensamientos que no notó que se le acercaban por la espalda.

-La dirección en la que ibas era la correcta.

Harry dio un salto, se volvió y vio a Myrtle flotando delante de él, trató de hablar pero una burbuja fue lo único que salió de su boca, la fantasma rió y disintió con la cabeza.

-Solo sigue por donde ibas, no puedo ir contigo, ellos no me agradan, me persiguen cuando me les acerco.

El chico le agradeció con un gesto y se apresuró por la dirección que le habían indicado con más confianza y más fuerza, no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba pero cada minuto era valioso, nunca pensó realmente en la extensión del lago pero ahora que estaba dentro de él lo notaba: era demasiado grande. Siguió nadando hasta llegar a una zona llena de barro negro que enturbiaba el agua a su paso, percibió por fin un pedazo de los cantos de las criaturas marinas:

Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora...

Nadó más aprisa, encontrando a su paso más señales de vida, una roca grande que se alzaba en el lodo con pinturas de las sirenas dando caza al calamar gigante, el pelinegro se guiaba por las voces pasando por la oscura profundidad de lago...

... ya ha pasado media hora, así que no nos des largas si no quieres que lo que buscas se quede criando algas...

Repentinamente las vio, sirenas y tritones de piel cetrina y ojos amarillos, el pelo era verde oscuro, revuelto, lo miraban desde las calles de su pueblo: casas de piedra cubiertas con algas donde podía distinguir habían más sirenas; eran muy diferentes a la de la ventana del baño de prefectos y lo miraban con curiosidad, le dedicaron sonrisas malévolas y se acercaron, saliendo de sus moradas para poder apreciarlo, batiendo el agua con sus fuertes colas de pez plateadas, señalaban sus branquias y se tapaban la boca para hablar entre ellos; Harry nadaba, miraba todo a su alrededor mientras avanzaba, dio vuelta en una esquina y se encontró en lo que parecía ser la plaza del pueblo submarino en la que un coro de tritones y sirenas cantaban para atraer a los campeones, justo al centro de la plaza se encontraba una estatua de sirena tallada en una mole de piedra, atados a su cola con cuerdas de alga habían cuatro personas.  
Distinguió entre Hermione y Cho la cabellera rubia de Draco y su corazón dio un vuelco, había también una niña pequeña, era tan parecida a Draco que se confundió por un momento hasta que cayó en cuenta de que seguramente era hermana de Fleur; los cuatro parecían sumidos en un sueño profundo, sus cabezas colgaban y de sus bocas salían hileras de burbujas, el pelinegro sintió la sangre correr por todo su cuerpo y se acercó a la estatua, las cuerdas eran fuertes y viscosas, pensó por solo un segundo en la navaja que Sirius le había regalado pero se hallaba en su baúl, muy lejos de él donde no servía de nada. Se acercó a Draco y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, acarició su mejilla, el cabello rubio ondulo suavemente moviéndose con el agua.

Se habían unido de manera extraña, al compartir dormitorio en Slytherin no les quedó otro remedio más que comenzar a llevarse bien y con el tiempo habían descubierto que se complementaban, era una amistad inusual pero fuerte y rápidamente el rubio se convirtió en alguien muy importante en su vida, lo difícil fue hacer que sus amigos Gryffindor le tuvieran confianza al rubio pero él había logrado abrirlos a la posibilidad y ahora el par de leones y el cuarteto plateado eran prácticamente inseparables.

Sintió su suave piel, se veía más pálido de lo normal, trató de convencer a un tritón de ayudarle más sus intentos fueron infructuosos, la única reacción que logro de este fue una carcajada por lo que se alejó, buscó en el fondo del lago una piedra filosa y se acercó a las cuerdas, comenzó a cortarlas lo más rápido que pudo hasta liberarlo y Draco floto, meciéndose ligeramente con el flujo del agua, sintió el peso dejar su pecho al verlo libre, aún estaba inconsciente pero solo tenía que llevarlo a la superficie y habría terminado, el pelinegro miró a su alrededor buscando pero no encontró señal alguna de los otros campeones, comenzó a desesperarse nuevamente, según la canción si los campeones no llegaban los otros se quedarían allí para siempre, se movió hacia ellos con la intención de liberarlos pero una docena de tritones lo detuvo, burlándose cruelmente de sus intentos de ayudar.

-Tu misión consiste en salvarlo a él. ¡Deja a los otros!

Harry se sintió furioso, trató de liberarse nuevamente cuando las sirenas voltearon hacia arriba, señalando a Cedric que nadaba tan rápido como podía con una burbuja que agrandaba sus rasgos rodeando su cabeza, el Hufflepuff indicó con señas a Harry que los otros venían detrás de él, sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo, liberó a Cho y subió a la superficie con ella. Se quedó esperando a los otros ¿Llegarían pronto? Se sentía nervioso, una parte de él quería simplemente subir a Draco antes de que el tiempo acabara pero no podía dejar a Hermione y a la niña allí ¿Le daría tiempo de subir a Draco y volver por ellas? Repentinamente las sirenas y tritones rompieron en exclamaciones, los que sujetaban a Harry aflojaron el agarre y voltearon hacia atrás, un hombre tiburón se acercaba: era Krum quien se abalanzó directamente hacia Hermione y trató de liberarla a mordidas, el pelinegro se acercó y le pasó la piedra al Búlgaro cuando se dio cuenta de las dificultades en que su semitransformación lo habían metido, el otro mago liberó a Hermione, arrojó la piedra, la tomó por la cintura y subió a la superficie sin mirar atrás. Fleur no llegaba y Harry sentía la presión crecer, el tiempo se acababa, buscó la piedra que le había dado a Krum y se acercó a la niña, los tritones trataron de detenerlo nuevamente pero el sacó la varita, las miradas asustadas de las sirenas le indicaron que no tenían ni idea de la magia, levanto tres dedos frente a él y las sirenas retrocedieron.

Uno: los tritones y sirenas retrocedieron más, volteando a verse unos a otros con sorpresa, los ojos amarillos se abrían mientras nadaban lejos del joven mago.

Harry bajo el segundo dedo y los tritones nadaron lejos, se acercó a la niña, la liberó de sus ataduras,los tomó a ambos por la cintura y comenzó a ascender, le costaba trabajo manejar el peso de ambos pero tenía que subir, le hacía falta el oxígeno y sus aletas habían vuelto a ser pies, el agua inundaba sus pulmones poco a poco, las sirenas lo rodeaban viendo su ascenso sin tratar de ayudarle ni un poco, el agua comenzó a brillar, la oscuridad quedaba debajo de él y Harry solo pensaba en salir a la superficie.

Aire, necesitaba aire, comenzaba a marearse y el peso de los dos rubios lo empujaba hacia abajo, los músculos de sus piernas dolían por el esfuerzo; un poco más, sólo un poco, ya estaba cerca, podía ver claramente, quizás si los empujaba hacia arriba, si ellos salían... No, no podía rendirse, continuó moviendo las piernas, impulsándose hacia arriba y notó que su cabeza rompía la superficie del agua, inhaló profundamente, sus pulmones agradecían el aire fresco, jaló de los dos rubios hacia arriba mientras veía cabezas verdes y primitivas emergiendo en el agua, le sonreían amablemente lo cual le produjo sorpresa.

Los ruidos de las tribunas llegaron hasta sus oídos: gritos, vítores, exclamaciones, todos se encontraban de pie armando alboroto, el pelinegro volteó su mirada a la niña quien lucía asustada y confusa, luego miró a Draco, sus ojos plateados lo miraron fijamente, un ligero rubor cubrió las pálidas mejillas del Dragón y algo dentro de Harry lo empujó hacia el rubio.

Sentía alivio, tanto alivio que simplemente no pensó y se abalanzó sobre él sumergiéndolo nuevamente en el agua al tiempo que lo abrazaba por la cintura y juntaba sus labios, poco le importó la reacción de sorpresa de su amigo, él simplemente se aferró al rubio como si la vida le fuera en ello, movió sus labios con suavidad adaptándose, como si sus bocas danzaran, la sorpresa inicial del príncipe Slytherin pasó y cerró sus ojos lentamente, respondiendo al beso al tiempo que abrazaba a Harry por el cuello y lo atraía hacia él, moviendo su boca con la del pelinegro, disfrutando de aquel extraño pero grato recibimiento por parte de su mejor amigo, algo en su pecho le llenó de calor el cuerpo, sintió a su corazón saltar emocionado y acelerarse, alcanzando el ritmo del corazón de su compañero.  
El rubio escuchó extraños cánticos en el agua y casi sin notarlo los empujó de vuelta a la superficie, aun abrazados, besándose, pegando sus cuerpos, sintiendo los latidos del otro como propios; el alboroto de las gradas se apagó repentinamente, incluso los cánticos cesaron. Harry se separó lentamente del rubio y recargó su frente en la del Dragón, respiró con profundidad y lo abrazó más fuerte, una de sus manos subió y acarició el rostro de Draco con ternura, lo tomó por la barbilla y volvió a besarle: besos cortos, pequeños roces lentos, dulces; había tenido tanto miedo, pudo haberlo perdido allí abajo y no quería ni imaginarse que haría sin él, los brazos le dolían por la fuerza con que apretaba al rubio contra su cuerpo; abrió lentamente los ojos cuando sintió la mano del otro chico en su cabello, verde contra plata, liberó el agarre del chico y se alejó un poco, fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta del silencio sepulcral que les rodeaba, volteó hacia las gradas y vio a todos de pie mirándolos boquiabiertos, casi conteniendo la respiración, sintió la sangre cubrir su mejillas, miró al rubio que aún tenía entre sus brazos y comenzó a reír al notar la pálida piel enrojecer, su risa provocó que las sirenas emitieran sus cánticos como chillidos y comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla, ayudando a la niña que divertida soltaba risitas mirando de uno a otro, veinte sirenas los seguían, cantando con gusto alrededor de los tres.

Los miembros del tribunal los miraban boquiabiertos, los alumnos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos mientras se acercaban a la orilla, Dumbledore los veía sonriente al igual que Hermione, Pansy, Blaise y Ron que habían llegado hasta la orilla corriendo, la sonrisa de complicidad que se dedicaron los cuatro chicos le dijo a Harry que escondían algo. En cuanto llegaron a la orilla Fleur corrió desesperadamente hacia su hermana, tenía varios cortes en la cara y los brazos, su túnica estaba rasgada pero eso no parecía importarle, la abrazó con la misma fuerza que Harry se había aferrado a Draco lo cual hizo al pelinegro sonreír, el entendía la desesperación que sentía la chica. Madame Pomfrey lo agarró por los hombros y lo acercó a Hermione y a los otros, lo envolvió fuertemente en una manta gruesa y le dio una poción caliente que le hizo salir humo por las orejas; su humor había cambiado en cuanto vio a Draco fuera de peligro, lo observaba mientras Madame Pomfrey lo atendía, el rubor en las mejillas del rubio se encendió al ingerir la poción pimentónica, sus miradas se conectaron nuevamente: verde contra plata, el rubio sonrió tímidamente y bajó la mirada, Harry sabía que Hermione y Ron le hablaban pero él no escuchaba una sola palabra, estaba distraído mirando a Draco que hablaba con Pansy y Blaise.

Besarlo se había sentido tan bien, tan correcto, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra su pecho, seguía sintiendo ese magnetismo extraño que lo atraía al rubio. El trio plateado se acercó a donde estaban, Blaise, Hermione, Pansy y Ron intercambiaron miradas tan discretamente como podían, Harry tomó la mano de Draco y le sonrió significativamente, podía sentir algo extraño, una energía pasando entre ellos, enredándose desde su pecho, por sus brazos, envolviendo sus cuerpos, sellándose en las manos unidas de ambos, vio la mirada sorprendida que les dirigían sus amigos, incluso Draco se había vuelto de un fuerte color escarlata pero afianzó su mano con más fuerza; estaban atrayendo mucha atención y Harry se preguntó por qué. Dumbledore, que hablaba con las sirenas, se detuvo abruptamente, incluso los tritones los observaban, Fleur detuvo su camino hacia ellos y los miró abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, los magos y brujas de familias puras intercambiaban miradas y asentimientos. Jaló a Draco hacia él y se dio cuenta que esa energía que se enredaba entre ellos eran sus magias, tomó la nota mental de preguntarle a Ron después por qué los miraba de esa manera, algo le decía que Draco no le explicaría mucho. Su magia vibraba ferozmente entrelazándose con la del rubio, la fuerza comenzó a menguar, sus magias se relajaron y todos volvieron a sus asuntos, dedicándoles miradas discretas de vez en cuando, Fleur se acercó a ellos y les agradeció por ayudar a su hermanita, les dio dos besos en cada mejilla y se alejó mirándolos con curiosidad y un dejo de ternura y preocupación. Harry apretó la mano del rubio quien volteo a verlo y le sonrió ligeramente, el pensamiento de que se había tomado demasiado en serio la canción de las sirenas cruzó por su cabeza y se sintió tonto, Dumbledore no habría dejado a ninguno morir en el lago, el seguramente tenía un plan de contingencia por si alguno de los campeones no llegaba, debió haber tomado a Draco y salir de allí, sus ojos viajaron hasta Fleur y se reprendió por ese último pensamiento, no, él entendía la desesperación de la chica, era lo más importante para ella, si su hermanita no hubiera vuelto con ellos ella probablemente se habría vuelto loca tratando de volver a entrar al lago, aunque Dumbledore tuviera un plan Fleur se habría lastimado aún más por tratar de salvar a su hermanita, había tomado una buena decisión, aunque estaba en último lugar seguramente.

La voz de Bagman mágicamente amplificada se escuchó y silencio a las tribunas, Draco dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Harry mientras escuchaban las puntuaciones de los campeones, no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que estaba nervioso así que comenzó a acariciar la pálida mano con su pulgar tratando de relajarlo, sus amigos los rodeaban en un abrazo ¿Quién habría dicho que cuatro Slytherin y Dos Gryffindor se llevarían tan bien?

El discurso de Bagman llegó hasta él, explicando lo que Dumbledore había hablado con las sirenas: cómo el ojiverde había sido el primero en llegar, el modo en que el "valiente Slytherin" se había negado firmemente a abandonar a los otros rehenes y que su retraso se debió a su decisión de asegurarse de salvarlos a todos; esto provoco en Ron, Hermione, Pansy y Blaise miradas de exasperación y compasión más Draco lo miraba con orgullo y comprensión, el rubio apretó su mano, lo jaló hacia él y volvió a besarlo, un beso casto lleno de significado que provocó en el publico gritos de gusto, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, tomó el rostro de Draco y le devolvió el beso, su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir los suaves labios del Dragón sobre los suyos, acarició su mejilla y se separó de él. Escuchó los vítores de toda la casa Slytherin cuando Bagman dio a conocer su puntuación: estaba empatado en primer lugar con Cedric por su "gran altura moral". Sus amigos aplaudieron mientras reían llenos de gusto, el rubio lo envolvió en un abrazo cálido y besó su frente mientras escuchaban atentamente que no tenían nada más por qué preocuparse hasta el veinticuatro de junio: el día de la tercera prueba.

Inhaló el aroma que desprendía la piel de Draco: heliotropos y naranjas, un aroma dulce, frutal y maderoso que iba perfectamente con el rubio que tenía entre sus manos; Draco decía que el olía a humo y manzanas, a calor, esos aromas representaban el hogar de ambos, comodidad y tranquilidad.

Dobby llegó a sus pensamientos, seguramente el elfo estaría feliz en ese momento, de no ser por él Harry no habría sabido qué hacer en la prueba; mientras abrazaba a Draco y disfrutaba de su aroma el pelinegro procuro hacer la nota mental de comprarle a Dobby un par de calcetines para cada día del año en la próxima salida a Hogsmade, quizás para el elfo sería suficiente saber que el "amo Draco" se encontraba bien pero para Harry la ayuda de la pequeña criatura había sido invaluable, no sabía qué habría hecho, cómo haría reaccionado de no poder entrar en el lago a buscar "su prenda".

Si, le compraría al elfo los mejores calcetines que pudiera encontrar.


End file.
